Como espina de Rosa
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Nada había salido bien como espero, por que todo lo bueno se le era arrebatado, por que cuando todo se veía prometedor y bello como una hermosa rosa, se espinaba, y sin darse cuenta ella se volvería como una espina de rosa, causándole dolor a la única persona que realmente le había amado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí con una historia un tanto extraña, pero bueno, así digo siempre, ok no las entretengo y mejor las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo I

— ¡Suéltame! —grito eufórica, no podía estar pasando por eso, no otra vez— ¡Suéltame, por favor! —La persona que la sujetaba la arrincono contra la pared— ¡No, por favor no lo hagas! —El hombre frente a ella, le arranco la blusa dejando expuesta la gran protuberancia de su embarazo— ¡No lo hagas! —Grito con desesperación— ¡Cállate! —grito él abofeteándola—Por favor, deja a mi bebe—el sonrió de forma maquiavélica y sin escrúpulos golpeo la protuberancia con todas sus fuerza— ¡Aaaargggg! —un líquido no tardo en salir de entre sus piernas—No puede ser—susurro sin aire—No puede ser…mi bebe—él se separó y la observo con asco—Eso es para que aprendas a no engañarme—ella negó—La próxima vez quiero saber en dónde estás, y cuidado vuelvas a ver a ese idiota—ella asintió con dolor—Era mi hermano…—ante tal comentario el hombre regreso y una patada certera volvió a parar en el vientre de la mujer—¡Cállate! —

— ¡Kagome! —Los gritos se escuchaban lejanos— ¡Kagome! —Trato de alcanzar a quien le gritaba— ¡Por kami! —sintió a alguien levantarla y después se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Qué paso doctor? —el hombre vestido de blanco suspiro—La mujer tuvo un aborto, lamentablemente, el golpe recibido rompió la bolsa y el producto murió, debido al largo tiempo que estuvo dentro de ella, fue necesario extirpar su útero, estoy casi seguro de que un día mas y ella hubiera muerto ¿Sabe que paso? —el asintió—Creo que debería de dar parte a las autoridades—el asintió el hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir.

— ¡Kagome! —Abrió los ojos por completo y se sentó con lentitud—La enfermera dijo que despertaste ayer en la noche—ella asintió, sus ojos con miedo se dirigieron a su abdomen observándolo plano, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer—Lo lamento Kag—ella negó, sus brazos se movieron a su abdomen sintiendo dolor en el proceso— ¿Por qué me duele? —dudo si decirle o no— ¡Dímelo por Kami! —el suspiro, tomo su mano y se armó de valor—Tuvieron que extirpar tu utero, el bebé llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y provoco una severa infección, si no lo removían, morirías—ahogo un grito, no podía ser cierto—Dime que es mentira por favor—el negó, ella se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas—No podré volver a ser mamá—el acaricio sus negros y desordenados cabellos—Lo lamento—ella negó—Me hubieras dejado morir—el suspiro dolido, porque le decía eso—Kagome, tranquila, podrás adoptar a un pequeño si lo deseas—ella negó con rabia—No entiendes acaso la felicidad que sentí al llevar a un pequeño en el vientre, nunca lo poder volver a sentir, no por su culpa—

La ayudo a sentarse— ¿Dónde está Sessh? —la mujer alzo los hombros—Dijo que iría por tus medicamento—Ella asintió—Dile que suba a mi habitación—ella asintió con cuidado subió las escaleras, la herida le escocia, y dolía mucho, con fortuna llegaría _él_ con sus medicamento, rio con tristeza, quería echarse al piso a llorar y poder despertar de aquella pesadilla, quería que aquel hombre nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, deseo jamás haber conocido a Bankotsu, aquel que le había robado lo que más había amado en su vida.

12:06 a.m 27/07/2015 ¿Reviews?

Hay pero que emoción, por fin pude plasmar esta idea, si después de borrar como loca como mil veces, al fin quedo y no podría estar más feliz de la vida, y es así donde me recrimino, como empiezo una historia sin terminar las demás, pero bueno bueno bueno, ya actualizare pronto, en fin espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto y les mando besos con musho musho dulzor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, sé que tarde un poquito, pero no sé qué me pasa en el estómago y estoy que voy y regreso del médico, pero bueno, no las molesto y ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo II

—Debes de comer Kagome el medico dijo…—ella resoplo molesta—Ya cállate Sesshomaru, sé muy bien lo que el medico dijo—se sintió un poco mal, pero que más daba—Kagome yo solo me preocupo por ti…—se levantó molesta de la mesa—Sabes que, deja de estar molestando, si tanto te importo me hubieras dejado morir con mi bebé—la vio subir las escaleras y cerrar su habitación de un portazo, le dolía que lo tratara así.

—Sango, quiero un poco de alcohol—la castaña negó molesta— ¡Ya Kagome, sé que es muy duro por lo que estás pasando, pero no hagas idioteces! —se levantó con determinación, odiaba que la estuvieran tratando así, con _bondad_ , cuando todo lo que sentían era _lastima_ — ¡Lárgate de mi casa Sango! —La castaña molesta arrojo la botella dejando que el líquido marrón manchara la pared blanca— ¡Si te quieres matar, hazlo! —con lágrimas en los ojos salió la castaña.

—Sango, ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? —Ella negó llorando—Ella no entiende que la quiero ayudar—el suspiro, tomo las llaves de su coche—Paciencia, es todo lo que debemos de tener—el peli-plata salió de su casa, para poder subir a su auto y conducir hasta el departamento de Kagome.

— ¡Deja eso! —Sesshomaru, la abrazo por la espalda y tomo su mano, con la cual sostenía un cuchillo— ¡Déjame! —Forcejeaba, para que la soltara, pero era en balde— ¡Kagome, no hagas estupideces! —Ella negó, las lágrimas salían como cataratas de sus ojos— ¡Cállate, tu no entiendes! —Con algo de fuerza logro que el cuchillo callera al piso, la volteo y la abrazo, los golpes que le daba en el pecho, no le dolían tanto, pero comenzaban a calarle— ¡Suéltame, es tu maldita culpa imbécil! —el la alejo un poco y son más ella lo abofeteo, el escozor no tardó en aparecer— ¡Solo tú tienes la culpa, si tan solo me dejaras en paz! —Sintió que aquellas palabras lo habían hecho polvo, los ojos le ardieron por las lágrimas que querían caer— ¿Me odias? —Pregunto con temor— ¡Si te odio, te odio, Sesshomaru! —la soltó, tomo el cuchillo del piso y salió, del departamento.

 _Seis meses despues_

—Sango ¿No sabes donde esta Sesshomaru? —La castaña negó, ella le había roto el corazón al único hombre que la había amado de verdad— ¿Por qué tu momentánea preocupación? —pregunto la castaña con indignación—Tiene mucho que no lo veo, además quiero salir con el—la mujer rio ante sus palabras, ahora quería salir con el—Sabes que Kagome, ya cállate—abrió los ojos sorprendida, su amiga nunca le había hablado tan duro—Sango yo…—la mujer se levantó y con rabia estampo su mano contra la mejilla de ella— ¡Cállate, Sesshomaru se fue por tu culpa, él te amaba y a ti nunca te importo! ¡Te importo más ir y revolcarte con el estúpido de Bankotsu, quien por cierto sigue libre por que retiraste los cargos, eres una idiota! —se levantó enojada del sillón.

Si era bien cierto que ella no había podido mandar a la cárcel a su _amor_ pues según ella, había cambiado y lo quería, ya no le había importado su bebé, se había olvidado de todo cuando lo vio—¡Sabes que, no sé cómo Sesshomaru te soporto, yo ya no puedo! —Le dijo mientras hacia un gesto con su mano apuntando a su pecho, las lágrimas salían ya de sus ojos—¡Eres una maldita! —con rabia tomo su bolso y salió la casa de su amiga, estaba tan malditamente enojada, que no supo lo que le había dicho, pero es que ella había lastimado tanto a su mejor amigo sin justificación, había dejado libre al hombre que la había hecho cambiar tanto, y encima de todo le había mencionado en que quería volver con Bankotsu, sin duda no cabía mas estupidez en su cabeza.

Tomo con determinación el teléfono y marco el número del peli-plata, escucho los timbre y cogieron el teléfono—Hola, ¿Quién habla? —Sonrió al reconocer la voz del mayor—Hola, soy Kagome, Sessh—el suspiro— ¿Qué quieres? —Las manos le sudaron al escuchar su tono— ¿Quería saber si quieres salir conmigo este domingo? —El rio—Por supuesto que no—abrió los ojos asustada, él nunca se había negado a salir con ella— ¿Por qué? —el volvió a reír, pero esta vez no fue de ella—Kagome, mi novia me está hablando, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo—el tono de colgado le rompió el corazón, el al parecer la odiaba, y por lo que le había dicho Sango, no era para menos, pero nunca creyó que él la remplazaría, bueno, tal vez solo era momentáneo, tal vez solo era pasajero, tal vez era una broma, tal vez una pesadilla...

 _Quizá tal vez era un sueño…quizá solo era el…destino…quizá solo un…castigo._

10:02 p.m 03/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, como se puede apreciar, esta vez será Kagome quien arruine todo, porque si, no siempre es Sessho, pero en fin, denme mañana y pasado para hacer rapidísimo el capítulo del Al calor de las llamas, pero es que dios con eso de ir al médico, y con eso de que ya me tengo que ir a inscribir, y también con eso de que pierdo el libro a cada rato, pero bueno, además ando con las correcciones de El dueño de mi destino, que ando preparando los programas para crear los PDF y esas cosas, pero bueno que bien friego, nos leemos pronto y les mando besos con musho musho…musho…musho…aguacate, lo sé es raro, pero nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí con otro capítulo, me agrada mucho que les guste que Kagome sea la tonta, pero bueno no las molesto y mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo III

Me siento tan malditamente sola, que lo único que quiero es que venga Sesshomaru y me de algunas palabras de aliento, pero sé que no será así, él debe de estar muy ocupado con su _Novia_ debe de estar besándola y reconfortándola cuando realmente debería de estar haciéndolo conmigo, no con alguien más, porque él es mío, claro siempre como mi amigo, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y yo aún sigo enamorada de Bankotsu.

* * *

—Y bien que quieres Kagome—ella niega mientras el hombre se pone de pie— ¡Espera! —El hombre voltea y la ve con enojo— ¿Qué? —Ella le sonríe—Regrese…regrese con Bankotsu—el asiente—Deja de hacerme perder más tiempo del que de por sí ya perdí contigo hace tanto tiempo—niega, se levanta y toca su mano sintiendo un delicioso calor recorrerla— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia? —el alza los hombros y da la vuelta sobre sus talones—Kagura, Kagura Hiroshi—asiente y el hombre por fin sale dejándola sola.

— ¡Apúrate, sigues siendo la misma lenta—ella deja el sándwich con la cerveza en la mesa de centro y le sonríe—Lo lamento—el bufa y ella sale con una sonrisa en sus labios, le ama, aun le ama tanto—¡Kagome ven acá! —Ella camina de regreso al salón y al poner un pie en este una bofetada va a parar a su mejilla derecha, el golpe sin ser previsto hace que choque contra la pared y caiga al piso— ¡Sigues siendo tan inútil! —Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas— ¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! —la toma del brazo y la encamina a la habitación.

La tira sobre la cama y sin más se coloca sobre de ella, con brusquedad le arranca la falda y hace a un lado sus bragas, sin miramientos la penetra y comienza a arremeter contra ella, los gemidos de dolor de ella son callados cuando una enorme mano de él va a parar a sus labios, después de unos minutos se escucha un grito por parte de él y sale con brusquedad de la mujer—Ya ni para esto sirves—con cuidado se arrodilla, el dolor en su intimidad la molesta, el sale molesto de la habitación y ella se queda ahí tirada, aún no sabe por qué retiro los cargos, con dificultad se levanta y va por ropa limpia, se mete al baño y comienza a lavar su cuerpo.

* * *

—Kagura—la mujer camina con los enormes tacones, lo ve y sin más finge una sonrisa—Sesshomaru—él la atrae a sus brazos y se deleita con su aroma, ella hace una cara de hastió, aún no sabe cómo puede estar con él, pero de lo que está segura es que así se podrá dar una buena vida, a ella y a su verdadero novio, aquel a que ama con su corazón, aquel que la trata como una mujer, que la ama y la mima, quien regreso a sus brazos después de estar preso, por un mal entendido y a quien ahora a ayudaba en lo que encontraba un trabajo, el estúpido que la abrazaba solo para eso serbia, para proveerle dinero y nada más—Te amo—se forzó a reír feliz, en realidad lo aborrecía, y es que era tan malditamente estúpido que era casi imposible que no lo hiciera, dentro de poco estaría con su amado, después de que a él lo dejara en la quiebra, después de una estafa, después de que lo hundiera en la cárcel para que no la molestara, después de todo para hacerse con su fortuna.

Después de todo solo para eso servían los estúpidos como el, para sacarles el dinero, solo para eso le serviría y nada más—Yo también te amo Sessh—

* * *

—Sessh—el no respondió al escuchar su voz, pero es que no se podía engañar, le dolía tratarla así, le dolía escuchar sus palabras—Ayúdame—el suspiro— ¿Qué pasa? —ella sollozo—Ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no lo soporto—el volvió a suspirar, ya no la ayudaría, después de todo es lo que a ella le gustaba que el la tratara mal, por algo había regresado con el—No Kagome, ya no lo are, después de todo lo amas, así que por favor deja de molestar, antes de que tenga que tomar otras medidas—el sonido del teléfono lo hizo sentirse mal, pero después de todo estaba con alguien que lo quería y que lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, después de todo creía ser _FELIZ._

08:11 P.M 12/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, sé que es algo corto, así como mi tiempo, es que ya saben a veces uno tiene que ir a ayudar con cosas bastante importantes y ni como negarse, pero bueno, ya no las entretengo, espero que les guste porque aaaaa a mí me encanta, debe ser porque yo la escribo pero no me importa, espero que se animen a dejarme un review, porque si no lo hacen es como dice una amiga, nada más me tocan una bubi y se van si decirme nada, así me siento, pero en fin, nos leemos pronto y les mando besos con musho musho cansancio.

P.D: Siguiente en actualizar, siempre fuiste tú.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí con el siguiente capítulo, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mí para ustedes, pero sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo IV

—Ya estoy harta ¿Qué demonios hice? —se recrimino una vez más al estar escindida en el baño, él la había amenazado como nunca lo había hecho, y es que todo había sido porque sin querer la había visto revisando un poco su teléfono, no había sentido tanto miedo en su ida como cuando él le arranco la vida a su hijo—Soy una estúpida—susurro, él la estaba buscando y no sabía qué hacer, si salía la mataría a golpes, y es que había encontrado un mensaje con el nombre de Kagura, y es que según recordaba así se llamaba la novia de Sesshomaru, ¿Serian la misma persona? No lo sabía y lo que más quería era saberlo, pero es que no podía salir, tenía que idear un plan.

—Sesshomaru, ayúdame—el bufo enojado—Ya te dije…—ella lo interrumpió—Ayúdame, Bankotsu me quiere matar—el rio, cuantas veces había escuchado eso—Mira Kagome…—guardo silencio— ¡No, espera detente! —Fue deprisa a su estudio y tomo la grabadora se cercioro que estuviera grabando y puso el altavoz en su teléfono— ¡No, suéltame! —el sonido de algo rompiéndose lo alarmo, quería gritar, pero sabía que eso solo le traería más problemas— ¡Esto te pasa por maldita fisgona! —Escucho como si un bulto callera al piso— ¡Ahhh! ¡Quién es Kagura! —La sangre se le congelo al escuchar la mención de esa persona— ¡no te incumbe! —Quiso saber más— ¿Cómo se llama? —el hombre del otro lado rio Kagura—ella no quería darse por vencida, quería tener la certeza de que no era la mujer que se encontrara con su mejor amigo—Kagura ¿Qué? —El bufo—Kagura Hiroshi—ella gimió sorprendida, y el sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

— ¡Estúpida! —Grito al momento que le propinaba una patada en el estómago— ¿Por qué preguntas? Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás—tomo el jarrón que estaba sobre la encimera y se lo lanzo a la cara, la cerámica rompiéndose en su cráneo la dejo aturdida y con una herida que sangraba—Responde idiota—la tomo del cabello y la levanto—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto aturdida—Lo que hace mucho tiempo tuve que hacer—sintió como la obligaba a caminar fuera del departamento— ¿Qué haces? —El rio de nuevo—Adiós Kagome—la coloco frente a las escaleras y sin más la empujo.

* * *

—Kagome—susurro al verla tirada en el piso, de su nariz salía sangre y así como de su cabeza— ¡Kagome! —la tomo en brazos y la subió a su auto, no podía ser cierto, su novia, y pronto esposa salía con el mismo hombre que había dañado tanto a la mujer que había amado—Kagome—volvió a llamarla, pero ella seguía sin responder, el hospital estaba a media hora de ahí, temía no llegar pronto— ¡Kagome! —

—Está en buenas manos señor—el asintió y la dejo, esto había salido tan malditamente mal, la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa le engañaba, y lo peor era que con el hombre que había casi matado a Kagome, tenía que hacer algo y mandarlo de nuevo a la cárcel esta vez sin que ella interfirikera.

04:49 p.m. 18/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, huy suspenso, ¿Qué creen que la pasara a kag? Huy que emoción, yo creo que está dentro de unos cinco o seis capítulos y ya acaba, porque si esta no es muy larga, pero será cuestión de cómo me fluyan las ideas, bueno no las entretengo más que se vienen los demás capítulos.

P.D: Se que es corto, pero es que son muchas cosas las que tengo que actualizar que uno tenia que ser chiquito.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí con el capítulo tal y como lo dije, espero que les guste, pero ya saben no las molesto así que ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo V

—Familiares de Higurashi Kagome—se levantó de la silla azul y se acercó al doctor—Soy yo—el medico asintió—Bueno, la señorita Kagome está muy grave, recibió varios golpes en el cráneo lo que provocó una fuerte conmoción, por el momento esta sedada y la mantendremos así un rato, ya que su cerebro esta hinchado, esperaremos a que regrese a la normalidad, y la dejaremos despertar—el asintió—Además de que tuvimos que intervenirla quirúrgicamente, su brazo recibió una severa fractura y fue necesario hacerlo—suspiro derrotado, la mujer que aun amaba estaba luchando contra la vida y la muerte—Señor…—volvió a suspirar cansado—Taisho—el doctor poso su palma en su hombro en señal de apoyo—Señor Taisho, lo más recomendable es que de parte a las autoridades, por el momento la señorita no podrá rendir su declaración, pero en cuanto despierte creo que será lo mas pertinente, por lo que me han dicho las enfermeras, no es la primera vez que ingresa al hospital de gravedad, así que le sugiero que quien quiera que sea la persona, la aleje de ella antes de que la señorita termine perdiendo la vida—

—Ya lo sé, y créame que es lo que estoy haciendo en estos momento—el doctor asintió y estrecho su mano—Bueno le deseo lo mejor y mis compañeros le harán saber cualquier eventualidad—el doctor dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los pasillos—Maldita sea Bankotsu—

— ¡¿Qué?! —Arrojo la botella de whisky— ¡No me jodas, yo no pienso ir a esa audiencia! —paso sus mano desesperado, al parecer muchas cosas estaban pasando, y tal vez esa era la peor de todas, Kagura, la mujer a la que le había propuesto matrimonio pensando en que ella lo amaba lo había demandado por fraude, justificando que él no había cumplido con un negocio en que efectivamente aparecía su firma—Koga, no me interesa que hagas, tienes que aplazar esa audiencia hasta que encuentre pruebas—el hombre al otro lado de la línea suspiro—Lo lamento Sesshomaru, hice todo lo que pude, pero ese papel no ayuda en nada, te tienes que presentar a la audiencia en dos días, si no serás arrestado—bufo molesto y colgó, no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Dónde están? —tenía todo su despacho de cabeza, estaba buscando el papel de finanzas, Jaken le había informado que con ese papel, tal vez podría salvarse, ya que se mostraba un pico en descenso sobre el dinero recibido, y ese dinero solo lo había manejado Kagura, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y le había confiado algo así de importante? Claro por qué estaba resentido con Kagome, la mujer que ahora se encontraba en el hospital.

—Ya solo falta que Naraku haga un buen trabajo en la corte—el murmuro en asentimiento mientras la abrazaba por la espalda—Claro que lo hará, le tocara un buen pellizco del dinero del Taisho si lo logra—ella rio al sentir la prominente erección de su novio rozar en su trasero—Espero que lo haga, y así también te podrás librar de esa mosca muerta que está a punto de morirse—el rio y la acerco más a su cuerpo—De eso te encargaras tú, mañana mismo entras a trabajar al hospital, te encargaras de inyectar este bonito liquido en su torrente sanguíneo, poco a poco la vamos a matarla—ella rio y se movió provocativamente—Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil robarle a Sesshomaru, lo único que tuviste que hacer fue, destruir poco a poco a la estúpida esa—el alzo el vestido de ella y poco a poco perdió su mano entre las bragas negras—Ahhh Bank más…—el rio, ella sí que era una mujer.

—Sesshomaru estas en un gran aprieto—el asintió y volvió a dar un trago a su copa—Y que tal grande—el moreno se rasco la barbilla—Mira, Kagura te demanda por fraude, tu firmaste un papel donde le dabas más de medio millón de dólares, para la apertura de una empresa, de los cuales no recibió nada, por lo que te demanda—paso por décima vez su mano en su largo cabello—Ya recuerdo, yo le firme un estúpido papel sin leerlo—Koga le aventó el cojín rojo del sofá—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, antes de firmar algo léelo, además tú lo hiciste por despecho con Kagome! —se levantó furioso y tomo el cuello de la camisa de su amigo— ¡Que te da coraje que te lo diga! —un golpe en su estómago le saco el aire, el moreno le diría todo lo que se había guardado ya tanto tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé por qué se fue con ese infeliz, si cuando la violaron tu no la apoyaste! —Alzo la mirada, el golpe que le había dado lo había hecho doblarse— ¡Y más si el culpable fue tu medio hermano! —Otro golpe lo hizo caerse al piso— ¡Cállate Koga! —El moreno negó— ¡Estoy harto, ella y tú han vivido sin vivir! Se acercó a él y le vacío el contenido de su copa— ¡Estoy hasta la mierda de ti, esta vez la cagaste! —Se levantó del piso furioso— ¡Cállate! —El moreno le lazo su maletín—Llámame cuando estés tranquilo—tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió.

— _Sessh, créeme por favor_ — _Él no podía creer lo que le decía_ — _¡Cállate Kagome, nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de mi hermano!_ — _Las enormes lágrimas de ella removían algo en su corazón, quería creerle pero el creer que su hermano la había violado era abominable_ — _Él lo hizo créeme, por favor ayúdame, tengo miedo_ — _el negó y le dio la espalda dejándola arrodillada en el piso llorando a mares._

EL le había dado la espalda aquella vez, y no se podía quejar de que ella lo hubiera rechazado, y mucho menos cuando su hermano había hecho aquella barbaridad—Lo lamento—se había enterado dos meses después de aquello, ya que el sínicamente lo había confesado, se lo había dicho y se había burlado en su cara— _Que Sesshomaru, no te la habías llevado a la cama, porque no sabes cuánto la disfrute_ —apretó los puños— _Era tan malditamente estrecha, debiste escucharla gritar_ —recordó como haba i dejado a su hermano después de aquello, casi lo había matado, pero ella lo había detenido, y en ese arranque la había tirado y lastimado, él le había hecho mucho daño pero ella también se lo había hecho.

—Buenos días, soy la nueva enfermera—la mujer de cabello acanado le sonrió—Te vas a terapia intensiva adultos—ella asintió satisfecha—Claro que si—la mujer le sonrió y se fue ella sonrió para sus adentros todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, fue a donde le habían indicado, se colocó su uniforme y entro, el día había transcurrido normal, y para su buena suerte era hora de administrarle los medicamentos, cargo la jeringa con el líquido y se acercó a ella, tendría lo que tanto quería, matarla y por fin sacarla del corazón de Bankotsu, porque ella le había dado al que pudo haber sido su primer hijo, y desde aquella vez él no había sido el mismo y eso era lo que más odiaba, el era su hombre y no dejaría que una maldita que estaba por morirse se lo arrebatara y menos por un bastardo que ni siquiera existía, ella era lo única que podría estar a su lado.

08:03 p.m 08/09/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, huy suspenso, emoción ya saben cómo me gusta dejarlas en ascuas como a mí me dejan cada que leo una de sus historias, hahaha pero bueno, nos leemos pronto saben que las quiero y espero que se pasen por mi página de FB ya saben estoy organizando un gran concurso espero que puedan participar, el link de la página esta en mi perfil, les mando besos con musho musho monster por las desveladas.

P.D: Siguiente en actualizar, las dejo que esta vez ustedes decidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, sé que tal vez esta no es la que esperaban que actualizara, pero el motivo se los explico abajo, sé que me quieren matar pero en fin no las entretengo y mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo VI

— ¿Señorita? —La voz que le hablaba la hizo voltear—Si dígame—el medico sonrió—Necesito su ayuda por acá—ella asintió y a regañadientes lo siguió, guardo con cautela la jeringa en su filipina de color azul, ya regresaría.

— ¿Qué paso con los medicamentos que estaban acá? —la pequeña estudiante sonrió—La jefa de enfermeras, me pido que se los administrara porque usted fue a auxiliar al médico—se forzó a sonreír, ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad, es turno terminaba en media hora, y se vería muy sospechosa, administrándole algo mas—Muchas gracias—la pequeña asintió y siguió con sus tareas, así el mismo Kami-sama se lo tratara de impedir, ella la mataría.

* * *

—Tienes la grabación no es así—el asintió fastidiado, lo que más quería era acostarse a dormir, llevaba un día sin dormir y el estrés que tenía no le ayudaba en nada—Bueno, seria valida, si tan solo Kagome despertara del coma pronto—suspiro, Kagome ahora solo era su única salvación, aquella grabación no sería válida si Kagome, no estaba presente, gracias a sus influencias había logrado posponer la audiencia dos semanas más, en lo que buscaba evidencias contundente de que Kagura había estado robando dinero antes, pero es que el maldito papel no aparecía por ninguna, parte, a menos que…

— ¿Qué haces? —el alzo su mano para que guardara silencio un rato, las teclas del ordenador eran oprimidas a velocidades vertiginosas, prueba de que necesitaba que lo que buscaba estuviese ahí, con precaución busco en los múltiples archivos guardados en esa carpeta, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba " _Finanzas perdido marzo-abril"_ abrió el documento y en este se mostraba una hoja de cálculo, meticulosamente realizado, abrió las gráficas y sonrió complacido al encontrar lo que buscaba, esperaba que con eso, y algo de suerte le bastaría, además de todo rogaba a Kami-sama porque Kagome despertara.

* * *

—Señorita ¿Qué está administrando? —ella volteo regañadientes, sabía que había cometido un grave error, administrarle eso en cuento había llegado no había sido la mejor de las ideas—Un medicamento—respondió como si nada, el hombre de tez morena se acercó y le arrebato la jeringa— ¿Qué medicamento? —ella trato de hacer memoria—Dexametasona—el medico rió—Que irreverencia señorita, sabe algo, yo soy amigo de esta mujer, la conozco desde la preparatoria, y sabe algo, se exactamente su tratamiento, para empezar sé quién es usted, y que intenciones tiene par con ella, así que la necesito en la oficina del decano, y esto se va conmigo al laboratorio del hospital—

Si la iban a arrestar, mínimo cumpliría su objetivo, se acercó sigilosamente y sin más arranco las vías de sus brazos, arranco el soporte de oxígeno y las alarmas del monitor pronto comenzaron a sonar, rió con sorna, saco el bisturí de su bolsa y se acercó, estaba dispuesta a cortarle el cuello cuando un golpe certero en su cabeza la hizo desvanecerse.

* * *

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto algo alarmado—Kagura va a ir a juicio dentro de dos días—respondió como si nada—Pero qué demonios, ¿Por qué? —El moreno se sentó en el sillón agotado—Trato de asesinar a Kagome—Si su piel era blanca se volvió casi transparente—Pero, ¿Ella está bien? —el asintió y suspiro—Jakotsu, estaba ahí—el frunció el ceño—Es un amigo de Kagome desde la preparatoria, y mío también, él la quiere mucho y por eso cuando se enteró que volvió al hospital, voló desde Estados Unidos para revisar su progreso—el asintió algo tranquilo.

* * *

—Vamos, Kagome sé que tú puedes—ella negó—Tienes que ayudar a Sesshomaru en la audiencia—las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, había despertado un día después de lo ocurrido con Kagura—Él no me ayudo ¿Por qué…—el tapo su boca—Por qué lo amas testaruda, mira no volé desde Estados Unidos a las dos de la mañana solo para ver cómo te carcomes sola okay—ella asintió y lamio su mano—Que asco—dijo apartando su mano y haciendo una mueca—Iré a la corte solo si me prometes algo—el asintió.

* * *

—El jurado llama al estrado a la señorita Kagome Higurashi—tomo un respiro y se levantó, con ayuda de Jakotsu, apoyada en él y con un bastón camino hasta la silla—Bueno señorita Higurashi es bien sabido que usted vivió con el señor Bankotsu aquí presente ¿cierto? —Suspiro, la mirada del peli-negro la hacía estremecerse—Cierto, vivimos juntos dos años—Koga asintió.  
—Bueno y además de eso, usted perdió a un bebé a causa de una golpiza que él le proporciono hace ya un año y cuatro meses, producto de esto usted fue sometido a una histerectomía ¿Eso es verdad?  
La garganta se le volvió un nudo, recordar que había perdido a su primer bebé, y también había perdido toda esperanza de ser madre le ponía triste—Es cierto, esto fue cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo, cuando él se molestó porque visite a mi hermano, cuando regrese a casa estaba furioso y…y…me golpeo.

—Muy bien ¿Tenía idea de lo que él esperaba hacer con el señor Sesshomaru? —ella negó—Muy bien ¿Usted sabía que estaba relacionado con la señorita Kagura? —ella asintió, tenía miedo de hablar, ¿Y si lo dejaban libre? ¿Y si el por fin la mataba? —Bueno, esta grabación le recuerda algo—el presiono el botón de una pequeña grabadora plateada, escucho con atención, sus gritos le erizaban los vellos, todo termino cuando ya no se escuchó nada— ¿Recuerda algo? —Ella asintió una vez más, estaba comenzando a temblar— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? —Observo con sumo cuidado sus dedos—Fue cuando me indujeron el coma por los golpes—Koga se retiró—Puede retirase—ella se puso de pie y de nuevo con ayuda de Jakotsu regreso a su lugar— ¿Te sientes mal? —lo miro con los ojos vidriosos—Solo quiero ir a dormir—él le sonrió.

—El jurado deliberara, y el veredicto será dado en una semana—se levantó con cuidado, todo le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas—Kagome—la voz de Jakotsu se volvía lejana—Kagome—sonaba como un eco, todo daba vueltas a velocidades vertiginosas, trato de sostenerse de algo sin conseguirlo, dio dos pasos y se fue de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo el duro piso recibirla.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto Sesshomaru alarmado, Jakotsu sonrió—No es nada, solo está cansada, esto de tener que declarar la estresa—el asintió más tranquilo, vio como a Kagura le colocaban una vez más las esposas y se la llevaba un oficial, el veredicto seria dado en una semana, y sentía sinceramente que el tiempo pasaría lentamente, había mostrado todas las pruebas y esperaba que fuera mostrada su inocencia—Bueno señores los veo dentro de una semana, Kagome está agotada—dijo Jakotsu cargándola—La llevare a mi departamento y la cuidare hasta entonces—pronuncio mientras comenzaba a caminar con dificultad.

—Estará bien—dice Koga colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo—Eso espero, una vez que esta mierda termine me ocupare de enmendar todo el daño provocado—su amigo asiente y ve como Jakotsu desaparece.

* * *

Tal y como lo había predicho la semana paso en suma lentitud, estaba en arresto domiciliario por lo que no podía salir de su hogar, era estresante y frustrante, había intentado contactar a Kagome pero había sido en vano, había cambiado su número y Jakotsu nunca le quiso pasar la llamada, quería hacer las paces, decirle que siempre la había amado por si lo declaraban culpable y nunca la volviera a ver, quería tener la certeza de que una vez acabando con todo ese lio, tal vez los dos podrían ser felices.

* * *

—Kag—cierra la maleta de color negro y la pone en el piso, jala la manilla y una agarradera se acomoda— ¿Lista? —asiente con la mirada perdida, jala la maleta y el la ayuda a meterla en la camioneta—Es el día, veremos qué pasa con Bankotsu—toma una bocanada de aire y suspira—Veamos que pasa—susurra.

—Bueno después de una semana de deliberar, el jurado ha llegado al veredicto de que el señor Taisho Sesshomaru es, Inocente y por ende que el señor Bankotsu y la señora Kagura son culpables por los cargos de Intento de homicidio y fraude—el juez asintió—Bueno entonces dicto una sentencia de cadena perpetua para ambos—sonrió feliz y aliviada, al menos Bankotsu ya no le haría daño, se levantó con ayuda de Jakotsu y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

— ¡Kagome! —Escucho a Sesshomaru llamarla, quería voltear pero no lo hizo, siguió su camino— ¿Estas segura de lo que harás? —pregunto Jakotsu, ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos—Vámonos—susurro.

—Préstame tu camioneta—Koga lo miro extrañado—Dame las llaves, Kagome, la tengo que alcanzar—el peli-negro suspiro y le lanzo las llaves, lo vio correr hacia la salida—Son unos estúpidos—

* * *

—Prométeme que me mandaras un correo de vez en cuando—ella sonrió y lo abrazo—Claro Jakotsu, te mandare uno todos los días—el sonrió y la ayudo con su bolso—Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en San Francisco—ella asintió, observo la pantalla donde se leían las horas de salida destino, y horas de arribo de los vuelos, observo su vuelo—Creo que ya es hora—el asintió y los dos caminaron hacia las puertas, le dio su bolsa y ella camino cojeaba de una pierna, pero pronto dejaría de usar el bastón, y si Kami se lo permitía caminaría bien de nuevo, le dio su boleto a la mujer vestida de azul y ella la dejo ingresar, volteo e hizo una señal de despedida y se perdió entre el largo pasillo.

Llego corriendo, observaba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla, siguió corriendo por todo el aeropuerto sin éxito, y entonces vio a Jakotsu caminando hacia la salida, corrió hasta enfrentarlo— ¿Dónde está Kagome? —pregunto con la respiración agitada, él le sonrió—No lo sé—sintió como la vena de su frente se hinchaba—Tú estabas con ella, dímelo—el ensancho aún más su sonrisa—Bueno, si se dónde está, pero no te lo diré, ella me hizo prometérselo—

Lo miro con ojos confusos— ¿Qué? —pregunto un poco aturdido—Si Sesshomaru, ella me hizo prometer que no te diría donde está, quiere estar sola y rehacer su vida—asimilo sus palabras—Tal vez no lo sabias, pero después de la pérdida de su bebé, ella busco durante mucho tiempo algún lugar donde poder adoptar a un pequeño, pero no lo encontró, hasta que por fin le informaron que en cierto lugar le darían en adopción a un pequeño, por eso se va hoy mismo, mañana le entregaran a un bebé recién nacido—Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creía que ella lo hubiera logrado, cuando ella había perdido al bebé, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella para que pudieran adoptar, y así lograría enamorarla, lo había pensado, pero al parecer todo eso se le había truncado.

—Espero que no la busques, porque le complicaras la vida, y enserio no quiero que lo hagas, quiero que por una vez en su vida sea feliz—el asintió, sin darle toda la razón, el interferiría en su vida, porque ella era el amor de su vida, era su razón de aun existir, y era la única razón que lo mantenía con vida, sabía que en cuanto lo viera, lo odiaría, pero correría el riesgo.

* * *

—Bueno, señorita Higurashi, en cuanto firme todos los papeles, el pequeño se ira con usted a casa—ella asintió emocionada—Bueno empecemos, por su rostro veo que en cuanto más pronto lo tenga en sus brazos mejor—ella asintió y se sentó frente a la dulce mujer.

Después de media hora leyendo y firmando papeles, por fin la anciana mujer entraba con su hijo—Es todo suyo, felicidades—ella asintió y acuno al pequeño bebe de rizos negros como la noche entre sus brazos—Eres precioso—no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de su ojo al recordar que jamás podría madre—Bueno señora Higurashi, fue un placer conocerla—dijo la anciana mujer ofreciéndole una pañalera—El placer fue mío—dijo colgándola de su brazo izquierda, tomo su bastón—Seguiremos en contacto—ella asintió y salió por la puerta de roble.

—Bueno, vamos a casa mami está impaciente por conocerte—beso su rosada mejilla y con cuidado lo acomodo en la silla para coche, después de cerciorarse que estaba bien sujeto se subió dejando de lado el bastón—Tengo que mandarle una foto a Jakotsu—

* * *

—Un boleto para San Francisco —la mujer asintió y le mostro los asientos disponibles, no haciendo mucho caso eligió al azar, eso realmente no le importaba, mientras más rápido estuviera a su lado todo estaría mejor, después de un descuido de Jakotsu, pudo robar su teléfono y revisar sus correos, y gracias a Kami por fin sabia en donde estaba, tenía la dirección exacta, y no podía esperar más para verla—Serian cuatro mil dólares—él le paso la tarjeta de color negro—Gracias por su preferencia—decía la mujer extendiendo su boleto, el ticekt de compra y su tarjeta, jalo su maleta color azul, observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que su vuelo saldría en dos horas, suspiro agotado, el tiempo pasaría rápido ¿No?

* * *

—Veamos ¿Cuál era la llave? —Seguía buscando en su manojo de llaves mientras terminaba de subir la escaleras con su pequeño en brazos— ¿Esta? Creo que si — termino de subir las escaleras cuando vio a una persona recostada frente a su puerta durmiendo, las llaves resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al piso, provocando un estrepitoso ruido.

— ¿Sessh…Sesshomaru? —Pronuncio con algo de temor, el mencionado alzo la vista algo adormilada—Kagome—pronuncio un poco feliz— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto mientras recogía las llaves, del piso—Pues creo que es obvio vine a buscarte—ella se acercó a la puerta y con algo de esfuerzo la abrió—Pues para mí no lo es, y no te quiero cerca de mí—el suspiro—Kagome, vine a remediar las cosas—ella bufo molesta— ¿Qué cosas? Si entre nosotros nunca hubo nada—frunció el ceño molesto—Eso crees…—el pequeño comenzó a llorar captando la atención de los dos—No llores mi amor—pronuncio arrullándolo—Mami esta aquí—el bebé entre sus brazos dejo de llorar, y se llevando su pequeño puño a la boca comenzando a succionar—Tienes hambre—alzo la vista hacia el peli-plata—Creo que es momento de que te retires, como puedes ver estoy ocupada—

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —pregunto un poco cansado—Creo…—observo las ojeras que tenían sus ojos y lo pálido que estaba—No he dormido nada Kagome, el viaje en el avión fue más que estresante—ella suspiro, su cabeza le gritaba que lo mandara al infierno, pero despues de todo realmente se veía agotado, y debía de estarlo después de tan agobiante juicio—Vamos pasa—tomo su maleta y entro después de ella—Si quieres tomar un baño este está al final de pasillo—el asintió—Cuando le termine de dar de comer a Takumi te muestro el cuarto donde puedes descansar—el murmuro en asentimiento mientras jalaba su maleta en dirección del baño.

Después de un baño relajante salió, y la encontró frente a la ventana arrullando al pequeño, su suave voz lo cautivo, volteo y lo observo—Vamos—ella camino frente a el—Me podrías abrir la puerta por favor—él lo hizo, y observo el interior de la habitación, la habitación de color verde y blanco transmitía calidez, y al lado de la enorme cama se encontraba una cuna, la observo inclinarse y dejar al pequeño durmiendo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios—Bueno, vamos Sesshomaru—

08:58 p.m 29/12/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, sé que ya me desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero es que tuve muerte de inspiración y ni mi Musa me pudo ayudar, fue muy duro, cada vez que estaba con ánimos de escribir no se me ocurría absolutamente nada, ya saben no, lo típico, pero después de unas vacaciones, que yo creo bien merecidas, regreso la inspiración, así que aquí me tiene de vuelta, espero no tardar con las actualizaciones, sin más me despido, les mando mushos beshos con harta inspiración.

P.D: ¿Cuál fic quieren que actualice?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola sé que me tarde pero es que no pensé que me ahogarían en tarea L y además de que soy una perezosas y he dejado todo para el último, pero nada estoy aquí para seguir con esta historia, pero sin más ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo VII

—Cómo puedes ver ya tengo un bebé—el asintió—Y quiero pedirte que por favor, mañana te retires de mi domicilio—la observo tomarse los hombros, como queriéndose proteger de algo—Quiero cerrar el círculo, y lamentablemente tú, eres algo que quiero olvidar, eres algo amargo de mi pasado—suspiro, tratando de no abalanzársele y besarla hasta que entendiera que él siempre la había amado, pero escucharla decir tantas atrocidades lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No quiero, tener nada que ver contigo, ni con nadie—suspiro de nuevo, estaba comenzando a enfurecerse—Todos los hombres pueden ser como Bankotsu, incluso…—esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin más se abalanzo contra ella, arrinconándola contra la pared.

—No me compares con esa basura, Bankotsu es un mal nacido—la observo, su respiración denotaba el creciente miedo en ella—Nunca te hice daño, incluso yo te salve de él muchas veces—respiro pesadamente, tenía tantas ganas de besarla—Yo nunca te he tratado mal, nuca te pondría un dedo encima, y osas compararme con ese bastardo, en ese caso tu eres igual de ingrata que Kagura—Su pequeña mano sobre su mejilla lo hizo sonreír—Vamos no te enojes, después de todo tu comenzaste—

— ¡Cállate! Nunca vuelvas a decir eso—la risa de él la hizo fruncir el ceño—Sesshomaru—él se apartó de ella—Veo que después de todo, no importa, me voy, gracias por dejar ducharme—con decisión fue al cuarto, donde se suponía pasaría la noche—Te concederé lo que deseas—lo vio jalar su maleta y dirigirse a la puerta—Nos…—de ahí todo paso en cámara lenta, observo como su gran cuerpo se desplomaba al piso—¡Sesshomaru! —

— ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Trato de tranquilizarse—Necesito una ambulancia, mi esposo se desmayó, no reacciona—la operadora con voz tranquila respondió—Deme su dirección, una ambulancia saldrá en camino—Después de dar su dirección, alejo su maleta, preparo rápidamente la pañalera, se abrigo y tapo a su bebé, después de diez agobiantes minutos escucho la sirena de la ambulancia.

— ¿A dónde lo llevan? —El paramédico le sonrió—Puede ir con nosotros—ella asintió y los siguió, veía como trataban de colocar una vía en su brazo, y como le colocaban oxígeno, después de que subieran la camilla la ayudaron a subir.

—Podría proporcionarnos los datos del paciente—ella asintió, y comenzó a responder las preguntas que le hacia la enfermera—Parentesco con el paciente—se lo pensó un poco, después de todo a la operadora le había dicho que era su esposa, todo era por estar al pendiente del—Soy su esposa—ella le sonrió—Puede pasar a la sala de espera, en unos momentos le darán información—asintió y salió, con cuidado se sentó y descubrió a su pequeño—Mi amor, deberías de estar en tu cuna, lo siento—con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla—Te amo—

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con un médico sonriéndole—El señor Taisho, ya despertó, solo fue un desmayo por estrés, estamos administrándole un multivitamínico, una vez que termine de administrársele puede irse a casa—asintió más tranquila—puede pasar a verlo, le hará bien ver a su hijo—sintió sus mejillas arder y asintió—Buenas tardes— vio como el medico se retiraba.

—Con que no me botaste a la calle—lo miro seria—Pensé que me sacarías de tu departamento a que me comieran vivo los cuervos—Bufo molesta—Vamos Sesshomaru, no soy tan desalmada, además me preocupe muchísimo—el rodo los ojos—Si como no—

—Bastardo, creo que debía de hacerlo para que hablaras con provecho—el rio, los gorgoritos que hacia él bebe llamaron su atención—Es lindo—ella asintió, mientras destapaba la mamila de color azul—Esto es lo que siempre desee—pronuncio mientras con cuidado introducía la mamila en la pequeña boca del niño—Es una pena, que nunca podre dar vida—Observo los ojos de ella, siempre que hablaba de ese tema, su rostro se ensombrecía—Me gustaría poder tener un bebé por mi cuenta, pero eso no es un tema con el que deba de molestarte, después de todo este bebé ya es mi todo—la miro a los ojos y ella también, perdiéndose en su mirada.

—Kag, yo…yo siempre te he amado—el gemido de sorpresa lo alarmo—Creo que eso ya lo sabias, pero quería decírtelo, y es por eso que vine hasta aquí, quería por lo menos decírtelo, que lo escucharas de mis labios—la observo sentarse y concentrarse en la ventana—Siempre te he cuidado, pero al parecer tu nunca te diste cuenta de eso, preferiste irte con Bankotsu—observo como de la ventana centraba su atención en el bebé entre sus brazos—Incluso cuando te fuiste a vivir con él no pude renunciar a ti, siempre estuviste en mi mente, cuando ese mal nacido te mandaba al hospital, era horrible la angustia—estarle diciendo eso, era realmente difícil.

—Cuando me contaste que estabas embarazada, fue realmente un golpe duro para mí, ahí me di cuenta que te había perdido por completo, mi sueño siempre ha sido formar una familia contigo, y cuando te encontré tirada, con sangre, fue horrible, sentí que te perdía, despues deso, era realmente duro como me tratabas, yo solo quería tenerte a mi lado, pero entonces me tratabas como basura y me enfurecí, conocí a Kagura en una reunión de trabajo y terminamos en la cama, me sentí ruin por lo que la hice mi novia y después de unos meses creí haberte superado—suelta un suspiro cansado, como si decir solo esas palabras fuera una batalla titánica.

—Y paso lo que paso, Bankotsu casi te mata, yo casi voy a la cárcel, cosa que sinceramente fue algo muy preocupante, siempre me preocupe por ti, pero nunca te diste cuenta de eso, y por fin te voy a conceder lo que desea—trago, como dándose valor para lo que estaba por decir—Me voy, mañana mismo, no quiero perturbarte, ni a ti, ni a tu bebé, sé que serás muy feliz, y yo veré que hacer con mi vida—volteo a ver la botella de la solución y se dio cuenta que estaba por terminar, con cuidado de no mover el brazo donde se encontraba la vía, presiono el botón para llamar a un enfermera—Bueno, si quieres te puedes ir, después de todo solo pago, me voy a algún lado a comer y busco algún hotel para pasar unos días, mientras me repongo y consigo un vuelo a Tokio—

—Puedes pasar unos días en mi casa—el rio, y segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una enfermera—Solo le retiro la vía y se podrá retirar—asintió mirando a la joven, provocando un sonrojo—Una molestia—pronuncio la joven, mientras que un movimiento sacaba la vía—Listo—pronuncio sonriéndole, haciendo que él le sonriera de vuelta—El médico, manda esta receta, no le puede dar indicaciones personalmente, ya que llegaron algunas emergencias, tiene que estar en reposo tres días, tomar algunas vitaminas, y alimentarse correctamente, está falto de peso—asiente y toma la receta y se levanta de la cama con ayuda de la enfermera—Hasta luego—pronuncio con un sonrojo aun mayor y salió.

— ¿Qué? —ella niega—Vámonos—abre la puerta y la deja pasar, van recepción y pagan el monto por la atención—Bueno nuestros caminos se separan aquí—la mira—Tienes que ir a mi casa por tu maleta—él lo piensa y asiente, detiene un taxi y ella da la dirección, después de pasar todo el camino en completo silencio llegan. Suben las escaleras y llegan, entran y ella va dejar al pequeño en su cuna—Gracias por todo Kagome—

04:17 PM 30/03/16 ¿Review?

¿Qué creen que pase? Bueno yo ya sé, pero piénsenlo, puede que cambie todo, hay ya falta tan poco para que acabe, y se que actualizaría mas pero, jodida tesis chiquita no me deja vivir, me falta corregir muchísimo y aun no acabo la demás tarea, haaa moriré de nuevo, pero espero antes de entrar de clases actualizar otra historia, bueno ya saben déjenme un review, espero que les guste, nos vemos pronto, les mando besos con musha musha felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, que felicidad me causa el estar aquí tantos días casi seguidos, pero no hay que aburrir con eso, mejor ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido sexual.

Capitulo VIII

Lo vio darse la vuelta y jalar la maleta, el pensar que estaría sola por el resto de sus días hizo que algo se removiera dentro de ella, se debatió dentro de su cabeza durante horas, que en realidad fueron segundos.

El imaginarlo fuera de su vida era devastador, el hecho de pensar que jamás lo vería era aterrador, tenía que detenerlo—Espe…—Las palabras no querían salir de su boca peor al verlo abrir la puerta, el pánico la embargo por completo.

— ¡No te vayas! —lo vio voltear asombrado, esa mirada sobre ella la hizo avergonzarse, pero aun así no se retractaría, una vez más lo imagino fuera de su vida, con otra mujer, una que si le podría dar hijos, una que tal vez si lo hiciera feliz.

—No me dejes—El pensar en todo lo que le había dicho en el hospital, le hacía ver lo malvada y cruel que había sido con él, siempre le había contado todo lo que hacía con Bankotsu, él era el primero en saberlo todo, le pedía consejos, era tan cruel.

—Kagome—el escuchar su nombre la hizo alzar la mirada y perderse en sus ojos ambarinos— ¿Por qué? —La duda no tardó en aparecer en su rostro— ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? —Sintió las mejillas arderle, después de todo decirle todo lo que la estaba inundando era abrumador.

—Yo…—Él la miro curioso, esperando su respuesta—Yo…no lo sé—suspiro cansado—Cuando pongas en claro todo esto, espero no sea demasiado tarde, yo ya me canse de rodeos—Tembló al escuchar sus duras palabras, pero ella estaría igual si estuviera en sus situación, estaría molesta y con ganas de matar.

—Espera, aun no estás bien—el rio tratando de calmarse—No te vayas, ¿por qué tengo que decirte mis motivos?—lo vio suspirar una vez más—Me tengo que ir—y así sin más lo vio a travesar la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él, era inevitable, él se había ido, y ya nada podía hacer.

Sentía que si corría a decirle que lo amaba, el sin duda creería que solo lo hacía por lastima, sentiría que solo lo estaba utilizando para su propio beneficio, de a poco se dejó caer sobre el piso, de nuevo la soledad la embargaba, de nuevo la soledad se apoderaba de ella.

Se quedó ahí por un rato, tendría que ser fuerte por su hijo, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, tal vez con el tiempo todas las heridas sanaría, estaría llena de cicatrices tanto físicas, como emocionales, pero eso era algo de la vida.

Le había tocado ser una persona infeliz, sin amor y sin compañía, pero después de todo se tendría que acostumbrar ello, siempre lastimaba a quienes la amaban, siempre haría sufrir a todos e incluso lo haría con su bebé, le privaba de una figura paterna, desde ahí todo estaba mal, ¿Por qué le había tocado ser tan infeliz?

Se levantó del piso y se secó las lágrimas, sabía que Takumi pronto se despertaría para comer de nuevo, se tendría que resignar, entro a la habitación del bebé y al verlo, todo su pesimismo desapareció, él le daría fuerza, él le daría los motivos suficientes para salir adelante.

* * *

—Les rois du monde viven tau sommet…—se dirigió a la puerta, después de unos días había estado mejor, ahora se encontraba viendo el musical de Romeo y Julieta, para ella era bastante entretenido, y le recordaba sus días de adolescente, cuando soñaba con su Romeo.

Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa no tardó en aparecer al ver a Sesshomaru frente a su puerta—Hola, debes de venir por tu cartera—el asintió y ella le sonrió, no le mostraría más lágrimas, ni más indecisión—Pasa, en un momento te la traigo—El asintió y entro, vio que las paredes habían cambiado de color, solo había pasado una semana y ese lugar cada vez parecía más un hogar.

Se sintió decepcionado, ese podría ser su hogar, ahí podría tener a su amada y anhelada familia, la vio entrar a su habitación y sin ser consiente la siguió, tenía ganas de ver una vez más al pequeño, entro a la habitación y la encontró buscando en un cajón, con curiosidad se acercó a la cuna y ahí reposaba, el pequeño, era fantástico ver a una pequeña vida.

—Me diste un buen susto—volteo a verla y ella le ofreció la cartera, el tomo, sabía que una vez atravesando esa puerta sería la última vez que la vería, quería grabarse su rostro para nunca olvidarla.

—Gracias—pronuncio por fin, ella le volvió a sonreír, la miro fijamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, como ya había pasado tiempo atrás, como pasaba cada vez que la miraba—Me tengo que ir—la vio morderse el labio, debatiéndose en su cabeza sobre algo, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

—No te vayas—después de debatirse tanto, sabía que si el cruzaba esa puerta sería la última vez que lo vería, y ella no quería eso, ella lo quería y necesitaba en su vida—Sesshomaru—

— ¿Por qué habría de quedarme? —le pregunto aun sin encararla—Por qué te amo—Volteo a verla como buscando una mentira en su rostro sin encontrar nada, lo que vio fue a la pequeña mujer que tanto amaba con la cabeza baja y llorando—Por qué te amo y te necesito—la escucho susurras.

Se sentía drogado, se sentía como si esto fuera un seño, un sueño que ya tantas veces se había repetido en su cabeza, que creía que nunca pasaría, el verla frente a él, diciéndole que lo amaba y necesitaba, era simplemente enloquecedor.

—No me importa si no me crees, solo te pido que no a traviesas esa puerta—la vio temblar—No sin mí—se acercó lentamente a ella, y con delicadeza alzo su rostro, sus grandes ojos color chocolate estaban llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, con lentitud y midiendo meticulosamente sus movimientos, seco sus lágrimas con los pulgares, la miro y sin más beso sus labios.

La textura de estos era sublime, el sabor lo enloquecía, ella lo hacía perder la razón, siempre la había amado y siempre la amaría, no importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre seria suya, sintió como sus pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuello, y la sintió ponerse de puntas, con una satisfacción indescriptible, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él.

Sentir su calor emanar lo reconfortaba, con urgencia se acercó a la cama y la recostó sobre esta, se separó de sus labios y la miro, su delicado rostro estaba sonrojado, le sonrió y se separó por completo, se incorporó sin prever que ella se lanzaría hacia él, dejándolos a los dos en piso, la observo una vez más debatirse en su cabeza, quería saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Ella asintió, por Kami que lo haría, no le importaba lo que el pensara, incluso ella lo estaba deseando, Takumi no despertaría en un rato, así que no importaba mucho, con decisión llevo las manos al dobladillo de su blusa y sin más se la quitó, de una u otra forma ella se aseguraría de que él nunca se olvidara de ella, tal vez ya no podría dar vida, pero sin duda el sexo era otro asunto.

11:25 PM 20/05/16 ¿Reviews?

Huy ya el siguiente es el último y si tendrá mucho limón del que tanto les gusta pillinas, si lo deje ahí para que sufran :3 Ya saben esta en nuestra naturaleza hacer eso, aclaremos cuando una persona tiene mucha dopamina en el cerebro, se resta la vergüenza e incluso quita la responsabilidad de nuestros actos, asi que diga, pero Kagome era mas penosa, bla bla, ahí tiene su respuesta científica, para que no pongan eso par favar, así que espero sus linchamientos haha, creo que aún tengo tiempo para actualizar, espero, con esto de que mi examen para la unió es dentro de unos días y eso me tiene estresada y estudiando hasta por los codos, pero bueno, espero mañana o pasado actualizar algo, les mando besos con musho musho helado por que hace arta calors, nos leemos pronto.

P.D: ¿Qué quieren que actualice?


End file.
